Gods
Gods are the almigthy creatures of Esrion. They are the creators of most races. History From the beginning there was He, who is eternal, for he was not born, Zair Nahal, the father of all things. In his wisdom he created endless worlds and he saw upon them but never interfered. But he was lonely, for he had no company, so he decided to create those who will be of his kin, only weaker. And so he created the Shadah, the first two, those who are everywhere. The first was Lomion the Darkness, and he spread everywhere entangling the whole universe with darkness. Second came Iana to this world for she was the Light, pure and good, and she created the stars and gave the their light. Long they have lived in harmony but the Universe was cold and there was no life except them two. And therefor Nahal created Semum, the Fire, and he gave the stars their warmth. In time, the stars burned down and exploded, and from them new stars were created, but also earth was created and therefore Nahal created Tali the Earth, to give life to all things that are to come. But from the Fires of Semum the earth was warm and no life could be created, and so Tali asked Nahal to help her. And in his wisdom he created Harun, the Water, and he cold the earth, and so the seas came to exist, and life showed up on Esrion. And from his own soul, which is the light of creation, Nahal created Leyl, the Nature, and she went down on Esrion, and filled the seas with fish, and she created trees and plants, and animals of many types. And in the beginning Esrion was wonderful, he was a great garden in which all Gods came to rest and to enjoy its purity. And they all worked together to make it even more beautiful, even more perfect than it was. But the peace of the world has not endured long. For at the beginning the Gods were not good or evil, they were above it. They did not have any feelings nor have they felt anything except Leyl for she was given a soul. And soon more Gods were created: Razin the Air, Sahar the Thunder and Storm, Ernesa the Ice, Thakul the Desert, Zahd the Metall, Gharak the Animals. And so they were twelve. As time passed by, Esrion was becoming perfect, and was ready to be inhabited. And so, out of his wisdom, Zair Nahal, the Father of all things, gave the Gods a soul, and with it a personality that matched the Elements they controlled. And he ordered them to create each a new race to inhibit the world. And so they did. And they protected those they created and they loved them above many things. But Nahal did not make all Gods good, and so among them some started wishing that other races would worship them, and not only the one the created. They became greedy as they desired Might and recognition. Worst of them was Semum, in who the will to posses all of Esrion burned strong. And out of his hatred to Harun, he ignited the hearts of his Men with hate, and he sent them to war. That was the first war, but in him the entire world was driven. Soon Alliances were made between Gods, and four of them chose to oppose their brethren, for in them the desire lived to posses all of Esrion. Gods Lomion was dark and in him lived the never ending night. And therefore he was evil for his hearth was cold, and his eyes were dark. But for those who worshiped him he provided safety in the cold nights. He was the Lord of sorcery and witchcraft, and he helped those who used Dark magic. He was also the God of Death and of all Gods he was mostly feared. For he was Lomion, the Lord of Darkness, the God of Evil. Iana was pure and good, and in here the love for this world was endless, and for all that walk upon him. She was the Goddess of the Sun, but also of the Moon and in the Night she was the only protection from Lomions wrath. She was the Goddess of healing, and bravery, and she guarded everything that was pure, for she was Iana, the eternal Light, the Goddess of Good. Semum was the fire that burns everything. He shared love for nothing except his flames as he was the God of destruction and war. He loved combats, and he respected bravery. He was the protector of the Mighty, he burned the fires in hearts of people, for he was the God of passion. He was considered evil and was feared by many, for he was Semum, the divine Fire, the God of War. Tali was strong and fierce. When angry she would cause earth quicks that could kill thousands. She was the Goddess of Mountains, and the Goddess of agriculture. She never lied and that is why she protected those who always spoke the Truth. She could not stand any injustice and she punished it severely, for she was Tali, mother Earth, the Goddess of Justice and Truth. Harun was wise and powerful. His love was for those who leaved on the shores. He was the God of Fishering, and of Sailing. He was wise and he loved those who were as well. He protected all who studied, and was the God of philosophers. He was a great enemy of war but when enraged he was fierce and powerful, for he was Harun, the clear Water, the God of Wisdom. Leyl was kind and good and in her heart there was love for everything she created. She was the Goddess of Love and family. She protected those whose heart was full of love, as hers was. She was also the Goddess of Forgiveness, and she was the one who calmed the hearts that Semum would ignite. She was dangerous only against those who disrespected nature, for she was Leyl , the life-giving Nature, Goddess of Love. Gharak was the Lord of beasts. He was fast and loved sports and fun. He was he God of Hunting, and the God of Music. He protected the Athletes, and hunters. He brought happiness in the houses of everyone and was mostly loved from all of the Gods. Those he protected he sent his animals to aid, for he was Gharak , the living Animals, great God of Happiness. Zhad the Metal is the protector of the Smiths, and the Goddess of Blacksmithing. She loves all who work hard, and helps them often. She is the Goddess of Mining and rewards those who she like with emeralds and noble metals. She hates laziness and cannot stand lazy beings. She gives her blessing to weapons that are made in her honor, for she is Zhad , the hard Metal, Goddess of Work. Thakul is fierce and strong, and he is the Lord of the Deserts. He loves to travel and is the God of Traveling. He is very evil and he enjoys to see people suffering, and he is the God of Diseases. He is a great archer and he loves those who know how to use a bow. He is a God of archery. He is often angry and he never forgives an insult, for he is Thakul , the waste Desert, God of Vengeance and Anger. Ernesa is beautiful and none can be compared to her. But she has a cold heart and is often tricky. She is Goddess of Beauty, but in the same time she is the Goddess of Betrayal. She encourages people to treachery, and she loves those who are good at betrayal. She protects the traitors and murderers , for she is Ernesa , the cold Ice, Goddess of Beauty and Treachery. Sahar is brave and honorable. He fights all that is evil and dark on this world, and he protects those who do that as well. He is the God of Compassion and he loves those whose hearts are not from stone. He is the God of Honor and Bravery, and he is the God of Strength. He likes those who are fast, and he hates hypocrites, for he is Sahar, the loud Thunder, great God of Honor and Compassion. Razin is a mystery to everyone, for she is neither good nor bad. She is the Goddess of Jealousy and Sorrow, but in the same time she is the Goddess of Hope. She loves those who are from strong spirit and that cannot be broken by the Darkness of this world. She is never on a same place and she loves to help people, for she is Razin, the pure Air, Goddess of Sorrow and Hope.. The Half-Gods The Half-Gods are these who are the children of the gods. Latter Zahd Nahal, the Creator, sended many creatures too the world: they were gods nor did they belong too the races of the world, for these were also called the Half-Gods. Nócir, Timidos, Iridos and Sparudos were the power fullest. Lyenä: Lyenä was the daugther of Leyl, the nature, and sister of Enrock, the walking tree. Lyenä is both healer and warior. She is loved by the Elves and Treants and Auxiriërs, from who she was queen. She was the first, sended by her mother, of the good gods to enter the battlefield. She had the ability to wake trees, and these did fight for her. She married one of the Auxiriërs and for fifteen generations the Auxiri were ruled by her descendants. Nócir & Iridos: Of all Half-Gods made by Zahr Nahal two brothers were the strongest. There names were Iridos, the oldest, and Nócir, the youngest. Iridos was death while Nócir was undead. They were sended by Zahr Nahal too balance the power of death and live. Nócir failed in his task and gave his soul too Lomion, the Darkness, so the Alfírí, the Vampires of night, could be made. Iridos allied himself with Iana, the light, and it is said that he loved her, however there was friendship between these two Iana never loved Iridos. When the Divine Wars endured the soulless Nócir was killed by his own brother. It is believed that Nócir is still tortured by Iridos, but even the gods are not sure of that. Iridos did marry Morogia, and there children were the Morogians. Ultor & Úlriwe: Ultor and Úlriwe were the servants of Lomion. Úlriwe had both children of Semum, Lomion and Ultor, her own brother. The Vakurí (Semum) and Kyrotas were the most known of their children. Ultor and Úlriwe are the symbol of incest. Kyrotas: Kyrotas was a giant who absorbed the light. It was the child of Úlriwe and Lomion. The Wívres (8): The Wívres have both the body of a Sea-giant and a whale. They were the ment eigth of Harun and his wife. Timodus and Sparudos: Timodus and Sparudos were time and space. It is said that Timodus was a giant crocodile and Sparudos was a giant snake, both were taller than a giant. When these two were gifted with a soul they started fight each other. They ravaged Esrion till they were stoped by the gods. Lomion did put Sparudos in a dungeon beneath a temple with he builded in the far north and Iana putted Timodus in a tower in the far south. But they will once be freed. Morogia: Morogia was a female Half-God who did marry Iridos, the Death. They got a mental seventeen and these were called the Morogians. The Morogians (17): The Morogians were the mental seventeen of Iridos and Morogia. The Morogians are counted as Half-Gods. They orginaly served Iridos and did defend his halls, but they were corrupted by Ernesa. Many did fight in the Divine Wars, the last was by killed by Topos Lion-Head. The Morogians is also the name for the race that is divided in Thriclops and Cyclops. Morok: Morok was a Morogian of the second generation. He married the one-eyed woman Cyclia. There first children were a mental four, these were the ancestors of all Cyclops. Their fifth child was Thrios, the three-eyed Half-God. He was killed by Thrios because he choosed too stay at the forces of light. Thrios: Thrios the three-eyed Half-God was the ancestor and god of all Thriclops. Unlike his brothers and father he did figth in the armies of evil, he killed his own father (Morok) in the Divine Wars. He had many children, like all ancient Thriclops. He had eight wifes, the first one was Orgay, the Ogre. Orgay barred only one child and she was named Thria. Category:Gods Category:Half-Gods